mobsters2fandomcom-20200215-history
Collection Guide
Consolidated Equipment List | items are used to make collection sets. Once you obtain all the items of a set, you are rewarded with special stat boosts. ---- Collections Consolidated List of Collection Items Collections by Set How To Find Your Collection Items Within The Mobsters 2: Vendetta Game To locate your collection sets, log into the game and click on your Mobster's name (top left side of screen) or click on the "My Mobster" tab located directly below the top Mobsters2 banner and between the Godfather and Recruit tabs. This will take you to your Mobster Profile page. Once on this page, look for the "Collections" tab located between the "My Mob" and "Made Men" tabs. Click on the "Collections" tab. How To Collect "Collection Items" To collect these type of items, complete missions in the location where the collection set indicate. :i.e. - for the Thug Collection, complete missions in the Bronx :i.e. - for the Grifter Collection, complete missions in Downtown and so forth. We've posted missions that give collection items for the ones we currently know about. You can assist us in updating the ones missing information. Each mission provides a random item and each mission may give a different item for each player so if you get a Yankee's Cap from the Roll A Drunk mission, your friend might instead get the Cap from Sell Smuggled Cigarettes (it's different and random for each player). You may need to do a mission up to 25 times just to loot one collection item. Some folks have reported getting a collection item after doing the mission only twice (again it's totally random and different for each player). Another way you can acquire these items is by having another mobster "gift" it to you. In order to have an item gifted to you, you need to place the desired item on your WISH LIST. How To Place An Item On The Wish List To place an item on your wish list, click the image:Notepad.png (small red notepad icon) directly below the item you want. The item will then show up on your wishlist sidebar to the right of the collection set. You may place up to five items on your wishlist at any one time. How To Remove An Item From The Wish List To remove an item from the wish list, click the image:Notepad.png (small red notepad icon) directly below the item showing on the wish list. The item will then disappear from the wish list sidebar to the right of the collection set. How To Ask For An Item From Others To announce your wish to your friends, click the image:Announce.png (small loudspeaker icon) directly below the item that's on the wishlist sidebar. This will post the wish to your wall and to your friend's wall. How To Send An Item To Others There are three ways to send an item to a friend: 1. Go to their mobster profile page and click on the SEND GIFT button that is located directly to the left of the "ATTACK" button. This will bring up a new window showing their wish list. In the new window, click on the item in the section marked "CHOOSE A GIFT TO SEND". Click the red SEND NOW button. You'll then be given the option to announce your gift to the world or decline. Announcing the gift will place a notice on yours and your friends wall. If you change your mind about sending the item, just click on another tab at the top of the window and you'll cancel the transaction. 2. Go to your mobsters profile page and click on the COLLECTIONS tab. In the collections tab window, click on SEND TO FRIENDS. This will bring up a list of all of YOUR collection items (including items that are NOT EXTRAS) and a list of all your friends. Click on the icon of the item you wish to send.(you might wish to verify that it's not an item you need for your own set) Select the name of the person you wish to send the item to from the list of friends shown in the box to the right of your items. Click the red SEND NOW button. You'll then be given the option to announce your gift to the world or decline. Announcing the gift will place a notice on yours and your friends wall. If you change your mind about sending the item, just click on another tab at the top of the window and you'll cancel the transaction. 3. Go to your mobsters profile page and click on the COLLECTIONS tab. In the collections tab window, click on the image:Send Gift.png (small golden gift box) directly below the item you wish to send. This will move the one item into the SEND TO FRIENDS window. Select the name of the person you wish to send the item to from the list of friends shown in the box to the right of the item. Click the red SEND NOW button. You'll then be given the option to announce your gift to the world or decline. Announcing the gift will place a notice on yours and your friends wall. If you change your mind about sending the item, just click on another tab at the top of the window and you'll cancel the transaction. How To Claim An Item That Someone Has Gifted To You Items that someone has sent to you will show up once you've logged into game and arrive on the home page. They also show up on the "Collections" page. To claim an item someone has sent to you, go to your mobster profile page and click on the COLLECTION tab. The item(s) sent to you will show up in the next pop-up window. Click on the item to accept it. How To Find A List Of All Collection Items and Missions To find a consolidated list of collection items or a list broken down by location, go to Collection Items What are the benefits to completing Collection Sets? Completing a set of Collection Items give you specific permanent boosts based on the particular collection set. We've provided the information under the Collection Items section of this wiki. You can also review the information by going to your Collections Tab (see directions above on how to find Collection Items within the game). Directly above each set will be listed the permanent boost information. Players cannot complete more than one set nor can they stack the permanent boosts given by a particular set. Category:Browse Category:Equipment Category:Collections